


The True Weight of Derry

by twistedrainbows8908



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Eddie Kaspbrak, Chubby Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fat - Freeform, Feeding Kink, Gay, IT (2017)-compliant, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrainbows8908/pseuds/twistedrainbows8908
Summary: Uhhhhh reddie tummies. I promise the fic is better than the summary.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 43
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

He'd been in the second group to actually get to the Jade of the Orient, fuckin’ corny name, already tired, though he'd barely walked, maybe seven hundred feet, to the table. He'd gained about four hundred pounds since leaving Derry. Spending your afternoons and weeks renting out videos, and your weekend renting them yourself, all while stuffing yourself with chili dogs and nachos, doesn't really help your figure. Not to mention being hunched over a Street Fighter cabinet for days, stuffing nachos and sugary soda down your throat. Eh, at least his weight wasn’t the center of focus, the fact that he’d vomited at the simplest phone call in the world might be a bit more important, along with all the memories still rushing into his head. Not to mention, he wasn’t the only one who’d packed on a few pounds. Eddie Spaghetti had really lived up to his name, especially that last part.

He was at least the equivalent of four hundred servings of spaghetti, definitely more, each one at about a half a pound. He certainly wasn’t as heavy as Richie, but that didn’t stop his belly from pooching out at the bottom of that periwinkle polo top. He’d gotten like that when they were kids, his mom kept him inside during winter break, but it’d disappeared as soon as the weather got just a little warm again. Richie loved that belly, but he still was in complete fucking denial. Hell, even know the only people who knew he were gay were his hookups, which just happened to include his manager. Another little, brown-haired twink. His type ended up being such a goddamn surprise, didn’t it? On the note of his type, though, he was understandably curious about whether his little Eds had actually moved away from this shit-hole town, away from his own, personal, private mommy dearest.

He let out an obnoxious chuckle, settling down beside the other man, not missing the opportunity to noogie him. He grinned, before speaking up, grinning and cocking an eyebrow, “Your mother finally let you out of her arms? Or are you still her little boy?”. He laughed again, finally letting up, sitting up with his arm casually around the smaller, thinner man. He heard Eddie let out an irritate dhuff, before making his retort, snarky as usual.

“I’d at least remember the full extent of her shit, then, dumbass.” He chuckled, rolling his eyes and smirking. He sighed, before pulling away, wrapping his hands around his pint of beer, before throwing back a gullp. He let out another sigh, setting it back down onto the table. “I got married to a great woman.” He almost sounded like he doubted himself, despite the certain fact that he loved Myra. He… he did love her, right? However, once again, this wasn’t the important issue right now. He swallowed, before turning to look at his best friend. He was still scared, still on the edge. However, right before he could speak, the table was covered in amazing dishes. It was delicious, and both of their attention spans instantly switched to the food, both of their senses of pure fear disappearing instantaneously, even if just for a second, both about to start drooling all over the fancy, silken tablecloth.


	2. Anticipation Succeeded, at Least for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them actually, finally stuffing thselves, even popping some buttons.

Richie was already leaning over the table, watching all the food be laid out on the table. He didn’t really get to eat what he wanted when he actually went out to real restaurants, his manager trying to keep him in a positive, at-least-trying-to-be-thin view for the public. Eddie wasn’t exactly in the same situation, as his wife still believed he was a “growing boy”, but he didn’t end up stuffing his face with In-N-Out and Papa John’s after every single show, like his counterpart. His wife usually ended up doing that, the stuffing food down his throat part, though it was usually with her home cooking. He turned to smirk at him, before beginning to pile fried and grilled meat onto his plate, along with at least a cupful of steamed rice. It was good to start with less than you thought you could eat, or so was his belief.

Richard, however, had already stacked his relatively small plate as high as he could without all the food coming to crash back down and ruin that pretty, red, expensive-looking tablecloth. Probably worth about ten bucks, but it at least looked and felt fairly pretty. He figured his real friends wouldn’t truly judge him for shoving everything in front of him into his food hole, unlike his celebrity and business “pals”. He managed to keep this peace of mind until he finally broke out of his trance by the feeling of his little Eds staring straight at him. He turned, lazily wiping his mouth with the hairy back of his hand, though his face was still covered in teriyaki, sweet-n-sour, soy sauce, etcetera.

“You want some of my grub, or a kiss? Maybe both?” He puckered his lips, laughing merrily, grinning at the smaller man. Eddie pouted, tsking at the other man. He didn’t bother to actually scold him verbally, instead stuffing a heavy, juicy dumpling into his mouth, before crossing his arms over his chest. He began to drool, just barely,juices from the food leaking down over his soft bottom lip, before lickling it off, accidentally letting out soft, pleasured groans. The other, bigger man blushed before squeezing his soft, heavy thighs together, attempting to hide the tent noticeably growing in his department store jeans.

By the end of the meal, both men were completely stuffed, buttons, zippers, and even threads threatening to bust and rip apart. Jesus, a small rip had already popped up on the side of Eddie's trousers, fat poking out of the small hole, perfectly pale. He let out a moan, leaning back, rubbing at his stuffed belly. His polo was pushed up, the hem now resting a free inches above his belly button. He let out a belch, his cheeks turning tomato red. 

However, his soon-to-be-partner reached over, rubbing the other man's patch of belly bellow the table. He made his Eds let out another belch, watching his blush grow even brighter, spreading up to his ears and down his neck. Richie started to laugh again, grinning at him. "What, embarrassed? I feel like you should've sorta picked up on what would happen." He chuckled again, turning his head. They watched the plate of fortune cookies being brought out, both already growing hungry. They reached in their hands, managing to actually a few ones before, y'know, fuckin' demon clown cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's save the demon baby heads for next time, yeah?


	3. Wanna Spend the Night Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky sleepover

What the fuck was that?! They had managed to get back to the hotel, after having collectively freaked the fuck out on Mike. They were both full of food, letting out loud belches whilst still managing to be absolutely terrified. Not to mention, learning about Stan being dead. Everyone was regretting it, wishing they could've helped, though it didn't need to be said. They had both already been shuffling down the stairs holding their bags, Richie getting stuck in the staircase before pushing himself ahead, causing the shorter man to huff and haw at him. He let out a sigh, his giant belly growling. Richie sighed, resting a hand on it, stopping to shove handfuls of bar snacks into his mouth, trying to stave off the hunger he would have until he hit a McDonald's or some shit. 

He was busy stuffing his face, before someone tapped his shoulder. He glanced up, turning his head and flushing deeply, staring back at all of the losers. He still salt all over his face, before he cracked a grin. He turned around and wiped his mouth, before speaking up. "What, never seen someone hungry?" Eddie shook his head, before Beverly started to speak. She explained her visions, explained what would happen if they left. His eyes grew wide with fear, as he nervously began to fidget, holding his hands in his coat pockets. Jesus, if he was gonna die early he at least wanted it to be from his own hands. Eddie was much, much worse at hiding his emotions, losing his shit right after Beverly finished, hands flying as he fussed and yelled. Ben managed to calm down all of them, finally getting Richie and Eddie to leave the room. They both took some of the food, Richie taking a bottle of vodka from the counter. 

They were both in their rooms, eyes flickering around the peeling walls, both terrified as they laid in bed. Eddie let out a sigh, giving up on trying to be alone like this. He stood up, and crept through the happiest, moving to knock at Richie's door. He was a little scared of how unkempt it might be. The other man came hunkering up to the door, his heavy footsteps heard pounding against the wood. He opened the door, shirtless, his flabby belly and round chest hanging out. His face turned a deep red, and he ran back to his bed, clumsily trying to get on a button-up. Eddie walked in behind him, moving to slide the top off, rubbing the other's shoulders in an attempt to calm the much larger man down. "It's okay, Rich…"he murmured. Richie looked back, confused, before nodding. 

Richie brought him down onto the bed, holding the other man in his lap. "Wanna stay the night?"he asked, leaning over the other's shoulder. He got a soft nod, and Richie laid down, still holding onto the other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to name it so I came up with a weight gain pun-


End file.
